masters_of_animangafandomcom-20200213-history
Infernace
Infernace is one of the five Elemental Demon Gods in TAO: Rize of the Ying-yang and acts as the main antagonist of the story. Role in the Story Infernace was one of five legendary monks that were given demonic power from an unknown source. These five monks would become the Elemental Demon Kings, also called the Elemental Demon Gods. Infernace became the elemental of fire, and unlike the others, he wanted more than just power. He wanted to make his godhood official rather than use it as a title. He wanted to be the "God of All Things". Personality Infernace can best be described as, quite literally, a mastermind and a control freak. He was able to improvise whenever things were looking bad for him, and he was smart enough to know what to do against the majority of his fellow Demon Gods when he fought them. He finds enjoyment in conflicts, and is unhealthily obsessed with the mind. Infernace's inability to understand the concept of a free mind has made him more power-hungry, believing that the mind was the only safe haven for the oppressed. He also views himself rather highly, not wanting to be like the other Demon Gods and wanting to be the "god of all things". Appearance Infernace looks like a draconic wasp, meaning that he is either a wasp with dragon-like traits or a dragon with wasp-like traits. For instance, he has a stinger, as most wasp-like creatures normally do. Abilities and Powers As an Elemental Demon God, Infernace is an incredibly powerful being with control over his element fire. He is also able to control special insects that act as his eyes and ears and allow him to take control of others by attaching themselves to their nervous systems. He is armed with powerful stingers that can inject powerful venom into a victim. Trivia *Infernace was first introduced by Sunami King, and he was described as being ordered by the Sage of the Elemental Demon Gods to kill the Witch and the Maiden. He was also warned not to follow on the path that he was on (which was apparently due to the 'witch of Shadows' ) and that no good would come of his actions. What he was doing was never explained. He was later described as the King of the Elemental Dimension, and identified with the 'fiery being' that consumed Asura , Arbourisson II and his followers. *It is interesting to note that, despite already being one of the Elemental Demon Gods, one of Infernace's goals was to become a god. This implies that the Elemental Demon Gods merely use the word "god" as a title that reflected their power and status, meaning Infernace merely wanted to make his "godliness" official. *Infernace's name is derived from the words "inferno" and "furnace". *Despite being male, Infernace, being based on a wasp, has a stinger. Usually, only the females have stingers. *Originally, he was going to be a cobra, a tarantula, and then, finally, a dragon. However, it either would've made him too cliche' or it wouldn't have fit his character, so he was changed to a wasp, which fit the "hive mind" motif better. *Infernace, along with Wyvern, aren't named after a creature from Judeo-Christian mythology. **However, Infernace is the only one who has a name that isn't connected to a mythical creature of any kind. Category:Villains Category:TAO: Rize of the Ying Yang Category:Demons Category:Characters